


The Vegeta Ranobe Project Volume 2

by Jiitari



Series: The Vegeta Ranobe Project [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Vegeta - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Saiyans, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiitari/pseuds/Jiitari
Summary: Volume 2: The Proud Saiyan Prince Lives on Earth!One evil warrior holds the fate of the entire universe at his hands.And one human girl is up to change his evil heart to save the universe from destruction.Vegeta starts to live under the roof of an annoying blue haired Earth girl and slowly adapts to Earth life with the help of Bulma Briefs and her family. However, there are some things that Vegeta could not just tolerate and the Earth is in great peril the closer he becomes with the human girl! Vegeta unknowingly begins to use his power to change and destroy the universe and to erase someone's existence in the universe! What will Bulma do to stop him?!Adaptation Arc Part 1AU/Light Novel style





	1. Prologue

**The Vegeta Ranobe Project**

**Volume 2: The Proud Saiyan Prince Lives on Earth?!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The One who Holds the Fate of the Entire Universe**

* * *

He believes that life is a game of survival. In order to live, you have to do everything your way. Trust no one. Close your heart off to foolish emotions. And kill before you get killed, for in this world: The mighty survives the game and the weak perishes.

He was the Saiyan Prince, ruler of the most powerful warriors in the universe, the most dangerous person you may have ever met. He was capable of destroying worlds, of killing many people. In fact, he did destroy a hundred worlds and killed trillions of innocent lives in cold blood before. Therefore, civilizations across the universe tremble upon the sound of his name.

His name was Vegeta, but they usually refer to him as the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds. The perfect warrior, cold and ruthless, who lived by his sheer strength alone, uninhabited by foolish emotions and attachments. Never he did show mercy on those he killed nor felt any remorse for them.

All this he did for revenge against the galactic overlord named Frieza who destroyed everything he once had, his parents, his people and his home planet. Enslaved him, humiliated him and used his tactical and battle prowess to conquer and destroy many other worlds, just like what they did to his home. Sometimes, Vegeta could think this as gratitude for the hatred and bitterness life has given him. He wanted everyone to feel and suffer his wrath.

Vegeta lived by those evil intentions; he killed and destroyed, taking pleasure of his victim's fear, whimpers, screams, cries and blood spill, for ten years straight, ever since he was seven.

But everything was changed by the time he arrived at a little dust ball called 'Earth'. Vegeta primarily went to this planet to wish for immortality using seven magical balls called the Dragon Balls, which could grant any wish you could desire. And after achieving that, he plans to destroy the planet. He was the universe's Legendary Destroyer of Worlds after all.

But all of his plans came into a failure when a low class Saiyan warrior, Kakarot, who was sent in here years ago to destroy the planet but failed to do so in whatever reason, got in his way. He lets his subordinates; Broco and Pampukin take care of him.

However, his men weren't enough to defeat a lowly trash and his friends! How could someone like Kakarot improve like this? He was a third class warrior and he won't ever be a match to elite Saiyan warriors!

Broco and Pampukin's failure to defeat Kakarot made Vegeta step into the fight and take care of matters by himself but not after he ripped Broco and Pampukin apart by telekinesis. As the most powerful Saiyan of all, the prince was very confident that he could punish the low class trash, who denied him and defied him as prince. And yes, he was more far more superior than Kakarot and even to all Saiyans mind you, but he could tell that the low class clown was holding his powers back. Vegeta has pushed Kakarot to the very limit of his power. He planned to break that overconfidence the fool showed him in battle. But Kakarot proved to be very resilient just like the pest he is. The traitor had more tricks in his sleeve than the Saiyan prince had anticipated. This has made Vegeta mad and decided to destroy the Earth by unleashing the beast that's been asleep within him. He even threatened to kill Kakarot's human friends. He mercilessly fired a ki blast at an annoying girl who must be Kakarot's ally watching the fight he bet she could not even see.

Then, Kakarot screamed. An explosion happened next. A bright yellow light surrounded him and engulfed his body. His power rising to its limits and Vegeta found his form undergo a change.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed an ascended Kakarot. His form was different. His hair was no longer black; it was blonde and was standing upright. His onyx eyes were now a jade green and his body engulfed with yellow aura. What a surprise, Kakarot just transformed into a Super Saiyan, the legend of the Saiyan race, has finally awakened from within him. -WAIT! Vegeta was supposed to undergo that transformation, NOT HIM! He was the direct descendant of the legendary Super Saiyan, how could this be? Why?!

And so, on that very day, the first time Vegeta suffered his first humiliation. His pride as the Saiyan prince was slashed to ribbons before him. He was so close to victory and yet, Kakarot was able to create a miracle and turn the tables.

This was the first time he received defeat from the common hands of someone supposedly lower and weaker than himself. From a low level trash, he could say.

His pride will never accept that.

After that very humiliating defeat, Vegeta was sure that his imminent death would be next. Somewhere inside of him, something tells him that he shouldn't die, not like this. He must never let it end like this, Never. There was another saying, 'Maybe it was better this way, so that all my sufferings would come to an end'. He waited, but Kakarot refused to kill him, to his and the Earthling's bewilderment. That moment Vegeta thought Kakarot's heart was human after all; it was different from all Saiyans and very much different from his. And that he was a fool, of course.

Son Goku spared Vegeta's life, actually, he spared his life just because he thought how the prince's life would be such 'a waste' when he saw him about to die. Of course, his human friends rejected his wish but Kakarot pleaded and promised them he will take responsibility.

As Vegeta struggled to get into his space pod, Kakarot abruptly destroyed it on a purpose. Why that little-! Goku told Vegeta to stay, which he would refuse and his friends protested about. They cannot let a murderous alien stay with anyone of them!

Vegeta would have refused, and Kakarot insisted him to try to enjoy a human life in here together with the humans, the weakest race Vegeta has ever ever known. Kakarot assured him that he would like it. Vegeta wanted to turn it down but Goku has asked a blue haired woman if he could stay in her house. The others thought he was going crazy because he would let a killing machine like the Saiyan prince live in the same house as their friend. He just tried to kill them moments ago so why would he let him join them? Vegeta was intrigued by this question in his head.

Kakarot doesn't think Vegeta's truly evil. He guessed it was influenced by the world where he lives. A world full of hatred and bitterness. So if there was a person who lived in a word full of hate and resentment, try and show him love and sympathy.

Good little Kakarot, he could actually make his own philosophy!

But Vegeta will never be influenced by that! He doesn't need his sympathy!

He doesn't need their sympathy. Pity coming from humans and a low class Saiyan trash.

No! Vegeta will not swallow his pride just to join this weak pathetic race and live in their mud ball of a planet! But, with his space pod destroyed into pieces, where else would he go to? He doesn't even have anything but the armor he wore, and the debris of his own space pod.

The humans were reluctant upon their Saiyan friend's decision. He was a fool to think of Vegeta as if he would turn over a new leaf. But the fact that Vegeta has nowhere else to go made the proud prince accept his offer reluctantly.

The woman said that Vegeta could stay on her home as long as he'd want so long as he  _'doesn't do perverted things to her'_  and that it's alright for him to stay because they have plenty of food to feed him. Then she goes on saying that she would have guessed Vegeta could eat as much as Goku does, much to the other humans' amazement. The embarrassed prince simply gritted his teeth and cursed the woman's loud mouth, Annoyed and humiliated.  _"What a vulgar woman. To say that in such a loud voice is very irritating!"_

Then she goes on calling him  _Jiita-kun_  as if she was calling a little puppy. Who does she think she's calling? Some kind of a pet? Vegeta felt heat rose on his cheeks, he was completely embarrassed and annoyed. She let out a chuckle when she saw him go all red.  _"Why is my heart throbbing..?"_  He fiercely wondered, confused about this strange feeling.  _"– naturally!"_  Of course, his heart would be beating! If it isn't then he must be dead!

Vegeta was brought to this huge round yellow building at the center of an Urban city, they called the 'Capsule Corporation'. His new  _home._

She looked at him with a disgusted look. She ordered him to follow her to the shower room and wash himself after he was healed by some kind of a bean. Kakarot handed Vegeta the bean and told him to take it. The Saiyan prince reluctantly snatched the bean in his hand and stared at it suspiciously, wondering how such a bean like this could heal him instantly. Goku gave Vegeta an irritating sheepish grin and told him to eat it. Vegeta reluctantly ate the bean and felt his body regenerate much to his surprise.

In less than a minute, he thought.

An evil smirk curled upon Vegeta's lips, stabbing a finger towards Kakarot's direction and told him how he would pay for what he has done. That he would be regret this day that he foolishly showed him mercy and expect him to become like them.

A Saiyan who was human at heart.

That will NEVER happen. Vegeta swore to his pride that he will  _never_  allow that to happen.

Vegeta swore to Kakarot that he will find a way to surpass him no matter what. And when that happens, he will kill him and destroy the Earth once and for all.

A sheepish grin ran across Kakarot's stupid goofy face and told Vegeta he was looking forward to it.

Vegeta snorted and then he grumbled on what idiot he truly is as he began walking into the human woman's trail.

As soon as Vegeta left, the Z fighters discussed about the ominous power Vegeta possessed that he was completely unaware of. The Saiyan Prince was considered the most dangerous threat in the universe according to the group's strategist, the Namekian known as Piccolo. It was not only due to Vegeta's extraordinary amount of destructive ki power that makes him perilous. It was because of a power known as  _Pathifery_ , the ability to warp and control reality via strong emotions and desires.

With this power alone, Vegeta can destroy literally anything, from atoms to the entire universe, break any law of physics, create, alter and erase existences he wished to. However, due to being oblivious of such power, Vegeta will be completely innocent once he begins using that power, which, according to Piccolo, will only be activated if Vegeta strongly wishes or desires something so badly.

Vegeta's high pride for himself was the only thing that prevents his Pathifery powers to fully activate. Because of that pride, Vegeta has control over his desires. He wanted to do things by himself using his own powers (one he's completely aware of). Plus, he seems not to be the kind of person to be emotional at all. He's one cold hearted bastard.

However, his evilness also adds up to the danger brought by that power. Yes, Vegeta may not be emotional, but he is indeed a walking landmine, someone whose bad temper could easily explode anytime. If anything, the only emotion that Vegeta could perfectly show without hiding it was his anger, at not getting his way or of anything that offends him or his pride as the Saiyan Prince. If anything does anger him to the point that he truly wishes for it to be destroyed, therefore it shall happen. After all, the prince of all Saiyans always gets what he wants and when he wants something, nothing in this entire universe could ever stop him.

Goku's idea of changing Vegeta's evilness was their only hope of saving the universe from being completely destroyed. He was hoping that if Vegeta could change and control his anger and his evil desires, his dangerous powers might be used for good. As of now, the Z fighters had decided not to tell Vegeta of his Pathifery ability due to his evil heart. It would be risky if he decides to use that power to do his wicked deeds.

Changing Vegeta will befall to the hands of an ordinary human girl, Bulma Briefs, the woman who Vegeta will be living with from now on.

But Goku's hopes of trying to save the universe proved to be more of a risk than safety. He didn't know that his decision had set the entire universe on its path to destruction.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Vegeta Ranobe Project**

**Volume 2: The Proud Saiyan Prince Lives on Earth?!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Vegeta stared sharply at the droplets of water coming out of the small holes of the shower. The water was warm on his tan skin and he was surrounded by the vapor of the hot water in that huge shower room the blue haired Earthling girl sent him in. He was deep in his thoughts, contemplating his last furious battle that day. He still could not understand the reason of his failure. He was so close to victory and yet the damn low class trash was able to cause some sort of miracle and turn the tables against him! That's not all, Kakarot was able to achieve the Legendary Super Saiyan form that even he, the prince of all Saiyans, could not. How did Kakarot do it? Was it just because he saw the blue haired woman being attacked? Was it rage at the fact that he tried to hurt his friends? If that's just it, then why can't Vegeta do it? Vegeta knew he had more rage within him that is more than enough to trigger the Super Saiyan transformation. But why can't he?

He rotated the knob to turn off the shower. He put his hands on the wall and leaned his wide forehead at the light yellow colored tiles. His eyes were closed in concentration as he let out a long sigh. He focused his senses to feel his ki powers within himself. He can feel it flowing within him, stronger than ever but he knew this was not the power he was looking for. The power he seek is far stronger than this and he swore that he would find a way to get it. After all, he was the prince of all Saiyans. The only warrior living with the true pride of the most ferocious beings in the entire universe. He was the prodigy since his birth, the pride of his glorious race. Of course, that was the reason why he was named after the home planet of the Saiyans. He just know he could surpass Kakarot one day. He just needed to find a way. Some way that he could regain that power with something he worked hard upon.

Heh, if there was anything he learned from today's battle, it was the possibility of achieving greater power through hard work. And that he will use to his own advantage. He knew he underestimated Kakarot because of this. And his entire life, Vegeta never actually tried to train as hard as he plans to do once he finds a suitable place to train in. For now, maybe he should try to adapt to Earth life… a little.

* * *

"Woman! Where are you?! I demand your presence NOW!" Vegeta yelled inside the shower room. He has been calling for the damn woman for minutes now but there was no answer.

"I'm addressing you, Bulmoose!" he shouted, aggravated.

"What do you want?!" he heard the vulgar woman finally shouted back outside the shower room.

"My clothes? Where are they?" Vegeta demanded.

"They were dirty so I put them in the wash!"

"What?! Y-you're washing my armor?!"

"I left a few garments by the rack in there. Why don't you use them?"

He frowned as he turned towards the rack the woman was talking about and found…

"You've got to be kidding me!"

There he found some ridiculous human garments in very disgusting colors. Vegeta angrily grabbed at the one with the same disgusting color as the flowers of this mud ball and intensely glared at it, hoping it would burn with the fiery look of his dark, narrowed and slanted eyes.

"You actually think that the prince of all Saiyans would wear such clothes as this… this pink monstrosity?! NEVER!" Vegeta growled lividly.

"Well, if you don't want to wear them then try going out there naked! It's only that or nothing!"

Then a loud boisterous laughter that followed the shameless comment. Vegeta furiously growled to himself, feeling completely aggravated by her sarcastic comment. Nobody dared to talk to him that way!

"Your savagery knows no bounds." Vegeta muttered angrily.

Vegeta glared at the piece of clothing in his hands as if it was some poop, thinking whether he should wear the offending clothes or not. In the end, he chose the first option. He thought it was the better option than wearing nothing, thinking he might just blow these Earthlings away with his perfect body.

By the time Vegeta walked out of the shower and walked into the balcony, dressed in the pink shirt, yellow trousers and green sneakers Bulma had provided him, he was snarling lividly like some predator ready to hunt. The scary sound coming from his bared teeth was purely animalistic, like that of a hungry, ferocious lion that has found its prey. It reverbrated in his chest and thrugh his throat and his fangs. His fists on his sides were shaking along his boiling temper as his dark eyes glared at his own clothes with such disgust.

The blue haired idiot who gave these clothes to him sniffed through the air and commented, "Well now. You do smell good!" before it broke into a fit of uncontrolled laughter.

Someone laughed with her and Vegeta realized that the arrogant scar-faced weakling named Yamcha was there. Vegeta hated that man for unknown reasons; he finds the presence of that human infuriating. The one who doesn't believe who and what he was, of what he was capable of.

Just who do they think they're laughing at? He was Prince Vegeta, the Great Prince of all Saiyans and the feared Legendary Destroyer of Worlds! He could destroy everything in this entire Earth with one flick of his finger if he wanted to!

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Stop laughing or I will kill you all!" he shouted with a menacing look in his narrowed and sharp eyes that showed just how much he could go through those words. With that menacing threat, the woman he thought whose name was Bullmoose, and the scar faced weakling, Yamcha, who even dared to call himself a warrior immediately shut up and slumped on the table before them, like marionettes whose strings have been cut.

After a few tensed moments of silence, Bulma finally smiled back at him, "Hey, just relax now. We're sorry, we just find you looking different wearing Earth clothes. It looks good on you. It's a compliment, not a joke, I promise."

Vegeta deeply scowled, his lips pouting in an upside down v, and his eyebrows furrowing as he averted his gaze away from them and snorted loudly. Bulma immediately thought that it would be difficult to impress him. Gosh, why does Vegeta have that kind of power out of all people? Why not Son-kun or any of her friends? She guessed it would be easier to tame a lion or a tiger than this little beast.

Bulma stood from her seat and approached Vegeta rather carefully, "Come on, I'll show you your room." She beckoned him to come with her before she turned her heels and walked away. Vegeta just glared back at her without moving, she turned back to him and glared back, "What is it? Do you want me to roll out the red carpet for you?"

Vegeta snarled back at her, feeling insulted before he simply snorted back and followed her irately. Yamcha, who was sitting at the table, watched with incredulity at the scene before him. How Bulma was able to make that monster abide her is beyond his imagination.

Vegeta was led inside the house, it was huge and stylish. One could tell that Bulma and her family were wealthy due to the furnishings and things of the home. But Vegeta didn't pay any attention to any of the things he passed by, he was curious about one thing though.

They passed by a small kitchen, a dining room and a living room. To their left was a big entertainment room and the shower room he was in earlier.

Bulma stopped and turned to him, "You may choose any room among these two rooms over here." she said as she pointed at the options he had behind her.

As the house was hemispherical from the outside, the arcing hallways had no dead end at all. So none of the rooms were actually at the farthest corner, something Vegeta wished there was. Even so, he decided to look inside each of the rooms and found no difference with it. He decided to choose the one closest to him, aside from the other room, the living room was next to his chosen personal quarters.

Without saying anything, Vegeta walked inside his favored room. It was spacious, with a big horizontal sliding window on the cream-colored wall in front of him. A slim-type air-conditioner was built in at the wall above the window. There was a Queen-sized bed complete with white sheets and blue comforters on the left corner next to the window. A wooden table and a chair were at the bed side while a big closet was on the other corner to his right. Next to the closet was a shelf where a few books lied untouched. Next to it was a wooden furniture where a 32 inch television sat, complete with speakers and a stereo.

"So, do you like it?" Bulma asked, waiting for any reaction from her guest but Vegeta's face held no other expression at all as if he was receiving some tissue paper. For the meantime, Bulma thought if he was capable of showing anything other than that on a normal day.

"It's adequate," he replied in a flat voice devoid of any emotion, and that was all he said.

Bulma was visibly disappointed with what that. No thank you at all? She pouted like some child who didn't get the gift she expected from her parents.

"Won't a little  _'thank you'_  hurt?" she said. Vegeta turned to her with a glare that must have been a honed assassin's blade and snorted quietly before he arrogantly turned away.

How rude! Bulma let out a frustrated sigh. Yes, this is going to be difficult for her. To live with an alien with such terrible manners. She furrowed her eyebrows together. No matter what happens, this jerk should learn proper etiquette!

"Look," she told she plant her hands over her hips and gave him a hard gaze. She looked like a mother about to scold her troublemaker son. "I don't know if you do this on your planet or not. But on this planet, we show a little gratitude and say  _'thank you'_  whenever we receive something –,"

"Shut up."

Vegeta's imperious voice cut Bulma off as he gave her the glare of a cold hearted murderer telling her to stop that or he will kill her immediately if she ever try to lecture him.

Bulma quickly averted her gaze away from his scary look, smiling sheepishly, "Okay then, come and I'll let you meet my parents –"

"Don't care. Leave me alone."

"…"

Wow, he was such a bad-mannered man, isn't he?

"But you need to – "

His glare intensified and Bulma tried her best not to shrink back at that look. She never met someone as terrifying as this alien before, even if he was an inch shorter than she was.

She turned back and slowly walked out of the room. She immediately jumped back when the door slammed behind her with an angry force. Bulma glared at the door angrily and mumbled, "Jerk!"

Vegeta attuned his senses to his surroundings and wondered why was the woman still standing on his door?

He heard her cry out, "Damn it, Son-kun!" and he snarled lividly.

He hated the woman to the core. He loathed her for she was the reason of his defeat today, why he was now stuck on this cursed mud ball he was supposed to destroy. He was so close to his victory on the battle earlier that day and if it were not for her, he would have crushed Kakarot to death, kill all of them, collect the Dragon Balls, wish for immortality, destroy the planet, kill Frieza and rule the universe forever. She was the reason why Kakarot became a Super Saiyan too. His humiliation at the fact that he failed on his mission made him want to destroy everything, but then, even if he did, Kakarot would go and stop him by any means. And he has nowhere to go to. He has no choice but to stay and be forced to live like a local of this damn planet, much to his aggravation.

Vegeta sat at his new bed and thought, "Well, at least, this new bed was comfortable."

 _Comfort?_  Vegeta shuddered at the thought. He never had any of that since his home planet was destroyed years ago. Everything seems suspicious to him. First, why would this human girl simply accept him to her home knowing that he just tried to kill her and her friends?

Immediately, Vegeta extended his senses, trying to find anything dangerous to him or his person. A poison or a bullet or a laser beam might be anywhere near him. There was none. The woman has left. He could sense her return to where Yamcha was. There were other creatures within the compound, probably the woman's parents. There were several animals nearby as well. But there was nothing suspicious for the meantime.

Still, he decided that he will attune his senses for any danger. It wouldn't be surprising since he always had enemies who wanted to take advantage of his unawareness to destroy him. Of course, the cowards wouldn't dare to do it face to face. They had no chance against him. But it's bad if they catch him off guard.

For the meantime, Vegeta couldn't believe how things turned out for him and he was frustrated by it. How could this happen? How could he lose like this? Moreover, he still couldn't understand how Kakarot was able to become a Super Saiyan at all. If Kakarot didn't, then he'll certainly win and he might be relishing at his victory by now.

Even so, he must find a way to achieve that power on his own. But how was he supposed to train here if the environment wasn't enough to contain his powers and his routine? Even so, how did Kakarot able to train on this planet and become so strong? He wondered.

He turned towards the direction where he could sense the woman. Perhaps, he'll just have to threaten her to tell him.

On second thought… Maybe not. He'll have his own way without asking any help from others.

* * *

The darkness already consumed his surroundings and Vegeta wasn't even bothered by it at all. The moonlight's rays enlightened his room enough. He felt a prickle of heat at the base of his back where his tail was cut off. The wound was healed along with his injuries by the strange bean Kakarot has given him earlier, but he could feel that missing part of him gone. Only that stump sensing the rays of a full moon made him want to transform and destroy everything.

Vegeta curled up into a ball on his new bed, his frustration earlier coming back to him as he remembered his tail. His precious tail was cut off from him against his wishes and it's completely unforgivable. He swore that he will make Kakarot pay for all he did and dearly.

Abruptly, Vegeta's black eyes turned pale red and his body glowed in a bright white light as his mind fell into a trance.

A sudden knock on the door, and Vegeta snapped out of his trance. His blank eyes quickly returning to his usual onyx orbs, what the hell did just happen? Has he fallen asleep? He must be tired from all the battle and the thinking.

Vegeta was annoyed by whatever interruption he had on his sleep, and phased in before the door and opened it to see the annoying woman again.

"Hi, you okay in there?"

Vegeta was confused. Why the hell is this woman asking him that?

"I uh… I thought you're hungry so… I needed to fetch you here and show you the dining room. Let's eat."

"I will eat alone here. Bring me the food, woman."

Bulma looked at Vegeta as if he had grown a second head. The attitude of this little…

"Excuse me, your highness! But I am not your servant for you to order me around! You are living under my house and -"

"Shut up."

Oh not that maleficent look on those dark eyes again. Why does he have to give her that look as if he was ready to kill her anytime?

"Just do as I say and you might live a second longer."

Even his voice was as chilling as ice. Bulma felt a shiver run down her spine.

A few minutes later, Vegeta found the blue haired woman with a push cart filled with foods that he failed to recognize. Other than that, there another woman with her. A slim and tall woman with blonde curly hair and blue eyes.

"Hellooooo!"

Vegeta visibly flinched at the newcomer's voice. Are all female species of this human race have this kind of annoying voice? She had a shrill voice and she sounded as if she was singing her words out.

"Mama, this is Vegeta, the one I told you about," Bulma introduced Vegeta.

Vegeta immediately wondered what things she must have told this woman.

"Oh!" the blonde woman clasped her hands together, and faster than Vegeta would have thought, she immediately sprang towards his side. It took the prince out of surprise and he flinched away from her but the ditsy woman was oblivious about it.

"Hello there Mister Vegeta, I am Panchy Briefs! Bulma's lovely mother… So you're going to stay over here? No problem! Since you're cute and all, I'll gladly cook everything you want to eat! Don't hesitate to just ask me!"

Vegeta gave her a disgusted glare just as she held up her hand. He bared his teeth and glaring at her hand. What was he supposed to do with that? Does she want him to rip her hand off?

Panchy waited and then snapped the next second, grinning widely at her guest as she took his hand and shook it repeatedly. Vegeta blinked in confusion. What is this woman doing to him?

"Nice meeting you, Mister Vegeta. You're such a cute, shy guy, aren't you? Heeheehee…"

Vegeta was completely flabbergasted at the audacity of this woman to just touch him and speak to him like that! He felt a rush of heat flooding his face, he has no idea if it was from the humiliation or the anger he was feeling but it sure made him unable to move. He just looked at the crazy woman with an appalled look.

Finally, Panchy let go of his hand, "Oh, by the way. Bulma-chan said that you prefer to have your dinner in your room so here. We brought you all these food over here. Please take it."

"…"

Vegeta simply opened the door and Panchy happily pushed the cart in, seemingly oblivious at the murderous look on her guest's eyes.

"Ah, there. Please do enjoy yourself, Vegeta-chan. When you're done, you may put the cart out of your room and I'll have a maid robot pick it up." Panchy was saying.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, trying to contain his desire to blast the annoying bitch to the next dimension. Bulma saw the look on his eyes and pulled her mother away to avoid having blood being spilled on her house tonight. "Uhm… Let's go mama. Let's go and leave Vegeta for him to eat as he pleases."

"Okay dear." Panchy exclaimed, still oblivious at the tension between the two.

When the door finally shut closed, Vegeta closed his eyes in irritation. So he's going to live with these kind of women in the same house from now on. He didn't know how long he could last before he killed them out of sheer annoyance.

He turned his head to see the push cart full of different kinds of food. He has no idea what type of delicacies were set before him so his first instinct was to sniff at the air. His eyes widened at the scent he caught and it made his stomach growl in hunger. He sat on the chair next to his bed, pulling the cart with him. He glared at the food suspiciously. It can't be poisoned, right? He sniffed in the air once again, trying to recognize any suspicious scent but he couldn't decide since he was so hungry. He shook his head and just decided to eat. He took a pair of sticks he recognized to be as 'chopsticks', something he learned through his research about the planet while he travelled the past days. It was his first time seeing and using one and he became curious as to how humans are able to eat with these kind of utensils. Fixing the sticks together in between the fingers of his right hand, and balanced them. He started to practice using it in mid-air. He frowned as he snorted.

_How easy._

The next three minutes, Vegeta opened his door and left the cart with empty plates one over another at his door side.

Vegeta lied on his bed, unsure on what to do for now. He quickly remembered something that he forgot to do earlier and he got up, opened the window and leapt into the sky. Feeling the rush of fresh air blowing at his skin, he flared his blue aura and took off into the sky with unbelievable speed.

Flying through the darkness of the Earth's night sky, Vegeta contemplated the feeling of his powers flowing in his veins. It was stronger than ever. His speed was faster too and he smiled with great satisfaction. So his battle with Kakarot wasn't such a let down. It made him more powerful than before. He looked down into the small islands below and thought of destroying the planet using his new powers but remembering Kakarot's current state he immediately took that thought away.

_Not for now._

Faster than what he thought, he was able to reach his destination. A cold, barren wasteland that used to be a city. This was where he first landed this morning.

He descended into the ground and found what he was looking for. It was his red lensed scouter. He thought he needed it in order to communicate with Nappa and Raditz and tell them what happened.

And speaking of Nappa and Raditz… Vegeta's eyes widened as an idea that suddenly popped in his mind. That's it! How could he ever forget that!

He took his scouter and opened the ear-piece. He took out something grom the pocket of his yellow trousers that looked like a black microchip from his pocket and installed it on an empty slot on the ear piece. This was something he took from his destroyed spaceship earlier that day while Kakarot and the others where talking. Once he was done putting it in, he shut it close and put the scouter on his left ear with the lens over his left eye. He pressed the button on the side between the red lens and the earpiece and then the red lens glowed.

_dit dit dit dit_

There was a beeping sound that followed after that and Vegeta waited until it was done.

"Computer," he said.

A flat female voice immediately responded to his voice,  _"Yes, Prince Vegeta."_

Vegeta sighed in relief. "Detect the location of Broco and Pampukin's space pods immediately."

_"As you wish, your highness."_

Vegeta waited ten seconds before the Computer replied, "Both space pods are located at ten miles northwest of your current location, Prince."

"What? Ten miles?"

_"Yes, Prince Vegeta."_

Isn't that the city where he just came from? He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"No matter. Just hack through any of the pods' computer system and summon one to me."

_"Understood, currently hacking…"_

Vegeta waited again. This was his chance to escape! Why he never thought of it earlier was his failure but it doesn't matter anyways. For now, he needed to go to Planet Namek to continue his failed mission to seek the Dragon Balls and immortality in there. Once he was able to do that, he will return as an immortal and destroy the Earth. Fuck Kakarot's Super Saiyan powers, nobody could defeat him once he becomes immortal! Then after all of that, he will go after Frieza and annihilate him once and for all. If he succeeded his plans then he shall conquer the entire universe and be the supreme ruler of everything!

"Great idea! I'm such an evil genius!" He proudly praised himself as he laughed wickedly at his evil plans.

Five minutes after his last inquiry with his scouter, a space pod zoomed in and floated before him, slowly opening its hatch for him to enter. Vegeta quickly jumped inside, sitting on the leather seat of the cramp looking space ship. The pod's door slowly closed and he leaned his back on the leather seat. It wasn't as comfortable in comparison to his own space pod that Kakarot destroyed earlier that day. But no matter, he needed to escape this hell hole as soon as he can.

"Computer - " he said before he stopped himself, a thought suddenly coming in his mind, which doubted his earlier plans.

 _"Yes, Prince Vegeta?"_  The female monotone voice responded.

He didn't answer. He inwardly counted the days since he left Frieza #79 and realized that it has been two weeks and four days. The Frieza Army have probably been suspicious without him along Nappa and Raditz. If those two fools couldn't tell a good excuse to explain his absence then the Frieza Army would have been ordered to either find, arrest or kill him due to leaving without orders from Frieza. If he were to leave for Namek, it would take more days to arrive there. Plus, they would immediately find him and go after him if he travelled. If he gets arrested then everything will be over for him. It's not like he was worried about any common soldiers at all. He knows he could easily destroy any of them if he wanted to. Cui, Zarbon and Dodoria are of no problem to him either since he has grown more powerful than before. It was Frieza he was worried about. That abomination's power was unimaginable and Vegeta doubted he could stand against that monster, unless of course if he becomes an immortal and a Super Saiyan as well.

He growled to himself and cursed at such misfortune he had today.

What's he supposed to do now aside from that plan? He looked into the red glassed window and glared at the barren land. If he were to stay on this planet and lay low by not making any intergalactic contacts through the scouter then the army would think he was dead coming here since his original spacepod has been destroyed and there's no other way for them to track him down. Broco and Pampukin's space pods were not connected through the Planet Trade's computer systems so they wouldn't care about it, but if he were to use it for travel, they would be able to check the one inside it through the pod's glass window. It would bring more suspicions if he were to cover it up.

Again, about staying and laying low, he may do that for a while and find some odd way for him to get stronger first so no one would get in his way if he was going to collect the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality. Knowing how threatening he was, Kakarot and the rest of his Earthling friends might see him a dangerous and distrustful enemy. What if he went on with Kakarot's stupid plan to change him so he could gain their trust until it was the rightful day for him to take what's rightfully his? He grinned wickedly at the thought of betrayal. Yes, that could be. He swore he won't let this stupidity change him from who and what he was and decided to just play along for a while. Besides, he was a little curious.

"Computer, find every detail you can find about the Earth's cultural norms, language, living and such other things. As for now," he stepped out of the space pod. "Find a suitable place to hide this pod on this planet. I don't want any person aside for myself to find it. Understand?"

_"Understood, your highness."_

Vegeta watched the white trail left as the pod zoomed out to the skies.

"Aside from that, disconnect the communication system to the Planet Trade's telecom field. I don't want to receive any calls coming from anyone."

_"As you wish, prince."_

As his orders are being done by his computer, Vegeta blasted into the sky and returned back to the new home the Earthlings had offered him.

That's right. No one will ever bother him if he lay low on this backwater planet. He will find any way for him to get stronger and achieve the Legendary Super Saiyan status in order to defeat both Kakarot and Frieza, while playing human and gaining the trust of the Earthlings until it's finally time for him to destroy them all.

* * *

Vegeta has finally reached his new quarters and looked around rather suspiciously. He thought he wanted to check the entire house out for a while just to get a good grasp of what his new home looked like.

So Vegeta came out of his room and walked around the house. Checking every detail of the fully furnished and richly designed sophisticated home.

The house was an enormous five storey hemispherical building with two cylindrical towers on both north and south sides of the building. In his roaming, Vegeta has learned the floor plan of the house. The first floor had an immense hall, a huge kitchen filled with all kinds of kitchenware and technology. Not far from there was the dining room where a long wooden dining table laid. The kitchen were filled with at least five maid robots doing their dishwashing jobs.

As he walked around the first floor, he recognized the sounds of different animals crying out. Vegeta could sense their fear even at this distance. He turned to see a huge atrium at the center. Vegeta entered and pushed the glass door. He was instantly mesmerized at the wonder of this place. It feels as if he was in some sort of a zoo in the middle of the city. Different types of Earth animals were kept inside. He wondered why the women keep this inside their home.

The animals quieted down as soon as he entered and Vegeta felt as if all eyes were focused fearfully at him. Even those of the tigers and the lions. He walked around the atrium, smirking at the thought that these animals had sensed just how dangerous and domineering he actually was. He was the alpha in here and his dominance was completely unquestionable.

He crossed the atrium towards the other side that led him back to the huge hall he passed by earlier.

He went to the second floor, he found that it was just big conference rooms and a clinic. He skipped going to the third floor since he has already seen that earlier that day so he went straight to the fourth floor where he found two master's bedrooms, a laboratory, a personal office, an art room, another living room and entertainment room. This is probably were the two women he live with rest. He could sense that the blue haired woman was inside her room and talking with someone. The blonde was at the arts room but he has no idea what she was doing. He passed by quietly and really quick, he didn't want to let them see him after all so he took the stairs that led to the fifth floor towards the south tower.

It was dark in here but he didn't mind. He walked around the dark hallway and quickly stopped as he turned to see the door next to him.

The door was metallic unlike the rest of the doors inside the house. It looked heavily and strongly built, with highly secured locks. A passcode lock was on the right of the massive metal door's frame and a pull-down door knob. On the door were words painted in huge, bold, black alphabets that read, "GRAVITY ROOM".

The room made the prince curious so he put his fingers on the passcode lock and generated a low electromagnetic energy using his ki to manipulate the machine's ability to open the door for him. The door was unlocked before him and he pulled the knob down and entered the Gravity Room.

An incredibly spacious room greeted him. The lights automatically turned on and allowed him to see the vastness and emptiness of the room. The room was at least four times the size of the football field. The floor was filled with red tiles while the wall, which was heavily built as well, was painted white and was divided into several columns. The dividing spaces all extended towards the arcing ceiling fifty feet above him, where a black metallic ring hung. There were disc-shaped fluorescent lights on that black metal ring that illuminated the room. He looked down to see a massive machine on the center of the room. The top of it extends towards the ceiling. He silently walked towards it, his curiousity piqued. Taking note of what this room was based on the words on the door, he concluded that this machine before him should be able to control the gravity inside this room. He looked down at the console, and found buttons with numbers that ranged from 0 to 9 arranged similarly to that on a keyboard. A red button labeled as 'cancel' and a green button named as 'enter' were below those number buttons. A black screen that showed a number and a letter lied above the number buttons in bold, white digital font. The screen read '1G'.

If his guess was correct then it probably meant 1 times the gravity force of the Earth inside this room. He let out a smirk. Why not try playing with this thing? If this thing could really change the pull of gravity then perhaps, it will be useful for his training.

He quickly typed in 10 and pressed the enter button. He looked up surprisingly when the lights inside the room immediately dimmed as the bright white light flashed red. Sounds of alarm buzzed around him and the machine whirred to life.

Vegeta abruptly sensed his body being weighed down but not to the point that it was enough to push him down into the floor. He felt his weight increased but he didn't budge at all. When the whirring sound ended, it felt as if he was standing in his home planet. This feeling of the gravity pull, it's the same as that of his home planet! So the gravity here is 10 times lighter than Planet Vegeta's, huh? He wondered what will happen if he raise it even higher?

He changed the simulator to 100G and the gravity rushed. This time, he really felt it weigh him down and he collapsed down into the floor to his surprise.

"Damn!"

He struggled to get back up to his feet, pulling himself up using his forearms. The gravity itself was pulling him down and he begins to power up to increase his strength to overwhelm the power of the gravity. After what it seemed like an eternity of struggling, he was able to press the cancel button. As soon as he did that he sensed the heavy weight lift and he felt lighter.

He collapsed to the floor in a heap, panting in exhaustion. That was… interesting, indeed. He was grinning to himself when he heard a voice abruptly speak on the door.

"Oh my, what happened in here?"

Vegeta turned his head to see a short old man with white hair and thick moustache over his lips standing on the door. The newcomer looked like some mad scientist you see on sci-fi movies. He wore a long white lab coat and a pair of glasses. A small, black kitten perched on his right shoulder. It looked quite terrified as it focused its black eyes on the exhausted Saiyan on the floor.

The man approached Vegeta anxiously and the Saiyan quickly sat up, looking at the strange human warningly.

"Are you alright, boy? Are you hurt somewhere?" Asked the old man.

"I am fine." Vegeta replied coldly as he picked himself up, ignoring the aching of his muscles. The old man looked up at him curiously.

"I see, so you must be the guest Bulma-chan was talking about." The old man said. "I am Bulma's father, Boksa Briefs. Vegeta, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Dr. Briefs smiled warmingly at his guest.

"Were you the one who created this machine?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"Ah, yes I did. The Gravity Room is an amazing one for it can multiply the amount of Gravity in this very room to a number of times." Dr. Briefs exclaimed proudly.

"I figured that much."

"Anyways, you shouldn't be playing around with these things. Some of my inventions could seriously hurt or kill you." He warned.

Vegeta snorted at that remark.

"I'm serious. If you had the wrong calculation then you will be spliting in half or crushing yourself to death! How far did you go just now?"

"One hundred Gs."

The shock on the inventor's face was priceless.

The cat on his shoulder meowed, a soft cry of terror.

"Impossible… How come you're… you're seemingly fine…? ten times normal gravity could easily crush a human to death!"

"Don't strain yourself. I'm not human." the Saiyan Prince sneered in disgust at the word as if it was mortifying for him to become one.

"…"

"I'm not from this planet. I am a Saiyan, just like that low class trash you know as 'Son Goku' in this planet."

"A-a-an alien?" Dr. Briefs mumbled in himself in disbelief. He looked at Vegeta in bewilderment before his expression changed in amazement.

"Well, I'll be damned if I didn't notice how strange looking you are through that hair of yours. Well, you're lucky enough to survive just that. If you don't know how much gravity you can handle then you could be crushed. So I'm just telling you to be more careful next time."

"I don't need any warning from you, human."

"The simulator multiplies the pull of the gravity of the Earth inside this room to the maximum of 100G."

"I just found out that the gravity in my home planet was ten times heavier than this planet."

"Really? So that could mean that you have the ability of superhuman strength and superhuman speed."

"How did you know that?"

"According to my research, if anyone trains under gravity several times the normal gravity of their home, the body's weight increases. The more you train in that increased gravity environment and becomes accustomed to it makes them stronger and faster in a lighter environment. This room was made in Goku's request two years ago and it was left like that since then."

That made sense. Training with increased weight would increase a trainee's strength and speed during a lighter training. And Kakarot used this room for his training? No wonder why he was able to increase his powers in such a short amount of time.

"Then you make one for me with the maximum gravity up to 1000G." Vegeta demanded which made the inventor's eyes widened with disbelief.

"That's insane! I already told you that if you don't know how much gravity you can handle then you could be crushed to death!"

"Shut up…"

Vegeta glared at the man intensely, giving him a look that could cut through anything like a honed blade of an assassin and it made the frightened doctor to halt talking. He became visibly scared. Smelling the fear radiating off the old human, the Saiyan prince let out an evil grin. One that stenched with the blood of the innocent lives he has murdered.

"You know what? You're lucky I find you kind of useful. I already told you that I am not human, you should know by now what I can do to you and your family. I tell you what. I can kill all kinds of living things there are on this mud ball and I can destroy this planet whenever I wanted to. So if you don't want me to kill you or destroy this pathetic planet of yours, do what I told you to do."

Oh the terror in the old human was so intoxicating that Vegeta inwardly laughed sadistically.

"Please, no." whined the old man.

"I said DO IT!" Vegeta yelled as he flared his aura and released his powers, which in turn destroyed the entire room. Junpei jumped in fear while the poor cat cried out in horror.

His short temper exploded just like a landmine that has been stepped in, though he quickly gained control of himself and powered down. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he tried his best to control his rising temper. He can't be doing this right now. He turned around and found that he really did destroy the room and the simulator becomes wires and crimpled metal. The walls and floors cracked. He sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his thick, flamed shaped hair. He really shouldn't have done this. And he cursed to himself lost control of his temper. Damn it.

He glared at the terrified old man and the trembling kitten he was hugging. "Just do as I ordered you to do and you will live much longer."

And then he walked out of the Gravity Room, leaving the old man shocked on that room. He found Bulma running towards her father and quickly demanded him, "What happened here? And… What the hell did you do to my father?!" she demanded rather angrily.

"Nothing. We just had a small talk." Vegeta replied.

"Talk? What talk?! I can see that you destroyed the Gravity Room!"

"He asked for it. I ordered him to make a Gravity Room for me to train in but he refused to follow what I told him to do so I made an example of what I'm capable of."

Bulma's eyes burned with unbelievable fury at that. "Excuse me, you royal jerk! I think I need to remind you that this is OUR house and you are just a guest in this house so stop ordering us around as if we are slaves to your royal whim!"

"Shut up."

He gave her another murderous glare and an imperious command. One that has made Bulma shut her annoying mouth.

"I don't care about any of that. The fact of the matter is that I can destroy you and your entire world whenever I wanted you. However, thanks to your hospitality I have found a purpose for you to serve me. That is your chance at living. If you keep me satisfied, then you might live longer."

"You cannot kill us. Son-kun will-"

"Oh, I don't care about that either. I will find a way to kill you where Kakarot won't be able to stop me."

Realization hit Bulma at those words. She suddenly remembered Piccolo's words earlier that day about Vegeta's Pathifery powers.  _(See Volume 1 Epilogue)_

_"Vegeta has the ability to destroy any current phenomena and change them to whatever he wanted. Vegeta's power is called Pathifery, a Reality Warp and Manipulation power that he could only use based on his strong emotions and desires. He can create anything from nothing, change the properties of anything that already exists, erase existences, destroy anything he desires of, and force anything to obey his will by controlling reality itself with just one thought through his emotions and desires. But he has no idea he has that kind of power yet."_

_"Huh? I don't understand it, Piccolo. Would you care to explain to me in a much simpler way?" Goku scratched the back of his head._

_As dense as ever, Goku had a hard time following through any of what Piccolo was saying._

_"For example, if Vegeta hated you and wishes for you to lose your Super Saiyan powers then he can take it away from you without even knowing it. If he wants you to disappear then your existence will be lost to this world." The Namekian warrior explained, which made everyone's eyes grow with disbelief._

Bulma realized that if Vegeta strongly desired for Goku not to stop him then something might happen to Goku's existence. Even so, he could even destroy her and her family without even realizing it.

"Alright, alright. We'll do as you wish. Just stop being so rude and just ask us properly, okay?"

He just gave her a cold glare before he snorted out loud and walked away. Bulma watched at his back angrily.

 _"Gosh, why Vegeta of all people?!"_  she thought.

She turned her attention to her father.

* * *

Vegeta returned to his room feeling satisfied. Finally, he has found a way for him to train.

Earlier today, he arrived on this dust ball with the attempt to use the dragon balls and wish for immortality then, he was defeated by a low class clown who stole his pride and honor by becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan and surpassing him greatly. Now, he, Vegeta, the Proud Prince of the Saiyans and the Universe's feared Legendary Destroyer of Worlds, was stuck helplessly on this planet, blackmailed the family he live with to get what he wants.

He ran his hands over his hair as he bent his head down, he closed his eyes and let out a long animalistic growl.

_Once I achieved the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan, I will kill Kakarot and the entire humanity. I will spare no one, not even this family, then I will destroy this mud ball. After that, I will exact my revenge against Frieza and the entire Planet Trade Organization for what they have done and then I will replace him as ruler of the entire universe. Those who would try and oppose me I will send them all to the next dimension!_

He abruptly flashed his eyes, his irises were dilated into small dots that glowed crimson, crazed with his wicked intent. A wide, psychotic smirk stretched across his lips.

_Soon… Very soon…_

He lowered his hand over his face and laughed darkly over his own merciless plans.


End file.
